Confidences sur l'oreiller
by kittyfree
Summary: Petit moment d'une vie de couple.


**Genre :** Yaoi, UA, OOC

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Ndla :** cette petite fic était un cadeau pour Bubul ! Kitty en mode câlin fait la prise koala à Bubul Bubul remue des bras pour essayer de s'échapper

* * *

**Confidences sur l'oreiller**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur un appartement silencieux.

L'endroit est plongé dans le noir, seules les lumières orangées des lampadaires extérieurs effleurent les contours des meubles.

Le loft est spacieux et meublé avec goût.

Rien ne traîne.

…

…

…

C'est étrange, ce matin encore l'appartement ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à un lieu de vie.

…

…

…

L'homme qui vient de rentrer, pose son attaché-case sur le sol, près d'un portemanteau vide.

Face à ce petit détail, très anodin, son corps se tend comme un arc et une appréhension commence à naître dans son esprit.

L'endroit est vraiment _trop_ silencieux.

D'un geste lent, il fait glisser son manteau de ses épaules avant de le déposer sur la patère. Une masse de cheveux aussi longue qu'abondante se dévoile. La couleur auburn se détache sur le blanc de la chemise.

Il ôte ses chaussures impeccablement cirées tout en défaisant le nœud de sa cravate en soie.

Le bout de tissu tombe sur une commode à côté de son trousseau de clés.

Le jeune homme reste immobile pendant quelques instants. Il essaye de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un infime frémissement, un signe qui lui dirait que quelqu'un l'attend ce soir.

Mais toujours rien.

Il inspire profondément et se dirige vers le fond de l'appartement. Une fois devant la porte close de la chambre, il paraît hésiter. Il a peur de découvrir que ses appréhensions étaient fondées, que cette fois-ci leur dispute était venue à bout du lien qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à construire.

Il lève la main et la pose sur la poignée. Il l'abaisse et ouvre la porte.

La chambre, comme le reste de l'appartement, est plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais grâce aux faibles rayons extérieurs qui filtrent à travers les stores, il devine une forme dissimulée sous l'épais édredon.

Le poids, qui n'avait pas cessé de peser sur ses épaules depuis le début de la journée, semble soudain s'alléger.

Le jeune homme s'avance vers le lit tout en déboutonnant une à une les attaches de sa chemise. Il le contourne et s'approche de _sa_ place. Le vêtement termine sa course sur le parquet en bois, très vite rejoint par le pantalon haute couture, encore parfaitement repassé.

Son corps se dévoile.

Des épaules larges, un torse imberbe et parfaitement sculpté, un ventre plat dont les abdominaux se dessinent avec régularité, des jambes fermes et puissantes.

Un corps viril et athlétique.

Un corps qui n'a pas senti une autre peau contre la sienne depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme se glisse sous les couvertures avant de se positionner sur le côté, une main sous l'oreiller pour lui permettre de caler sa tête.

Il peut sentir _l'autre_ dans le lit. Il sait que leurs dos se font face et que la distance qui les sépare ne fait que s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des jours qui passent.

Il aurait aimé se rapprocher de lui et oublier les paroles dures et les reproches échangés le matin même. Mais il a peur de sa réaction, du rejet qu'il pourrait essuyer.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux très forts et tente d'oublier la boule qui lui serre dangereusement la gorge. Il n'est plus un enfant, il ne doit pas se laisser aller à la sensiblerie !

Après tout, les hommes ne pleurent pas.

Mais cela ne change rien. Il a l'impression d'être terriblement seul.

Il peut sentir son voisin de chambrée remuer derrière lui et sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, il retient sa respiration, analysant chaque bruissement, chaque affaissement du matelas pour tenter d'y voir un signe de réconciliation.

Les secondes passent.

La chaleur d'un corps se fait sentir tout contre son dos. Puis c'est le contact d'une peau contre la sienne qui le fait frémir. Une main vient s'égarer sur sa hanche en une caresse légère mais bien réelle.

« Il est quelle heure ? », demande une voix ensommeillée au creux de son oreille.

« Une heure. »

« Tu rentres tard. »

Le jeune homme attend le _« encore »_ mais ce petit mot de reproche ne vient pas.

« Dure journée ? », questionne l'homme qui partage sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant.

« Assez oui. »

Face à cette réponse, le corps derrière lui se colle un peu plus contre le sien, épousant parfaitement ses formes comme s'ils avaient été fait l'un pour l'autre.

Ce geste, bien qu'anodin, lui apporte un peu d'apaisement.

« Je suis désolé Duo. », murmure l'homme à ses côtés. « Tu sais… pour ce matin… je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. »

« Je n'ai pas été tendre non plus. »

Il sent un mouvement d'acquiescement derrière lui.

Le silence revient pendant quelques instants avant que la voix contre son oreille ne se fasse à nouveau entendre.

« On ne va pas pouvoir continuer comme ça. »

Duo sent sa poitrine se compresser et ses doigts agrippent un bout de son oreiller pour le serrer très fort.

« On va finir par se détester. »

« Tu veux me quitter ? », finit par demander le châtain.

Le ton utilisé est plus celui de la constatation que de l'interrogation. Il a mal, très mal. Il n'a plus envie de rester allongé dans ce lit. Il veut partir de cet appartement, trouver un endroit où il pourra être seul.

Sans attendre la réponse qu'il connaît déjà, Duo se lève.

Mais l'homme qui partage son lit raffermit la prise sur sa hanche et l'oblige à se remettre tout contre lui.

« Reste. »

« Laisse-moi partir. »

« Tu as assez fui comme ça. »

« Laisse-moi partir Heero ! », répondit-il en s'énervant et en se débattant.

« Non. »

Ce simple mot est prononcé le plus calmement du monde et fait contraste avec la voix cinglante de Duo.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser sortir de cette pièce et je n'ai jamais envisagé de te quitter. »

Le corps du châtain arrête de se débattre.

« Mais il va falloir que les choses changent. Je ne veux plus partager ma vie avec un fantôme. »

« J'ai travaillé très dur pour en arriver là ! Tu veux quoi ? Que j'abandonne tout ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »

Le ton est sec. La patience est mise à rude épreuve.

Duo sent le corps derrière lui prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. », répète-t-il d'une voix nettement plus posée. « Mais tu n'est pas heureux. Chaque jour, tu pars aux aurores faire un travail que tu n'aimes qu'à moitié. Tu rentres à des heures impossibles et c'est à peine si on se voit. »

Le châtain ne répond pas. Il sait que son compagnon à raison mais il est trop fier pour l'admettre de vive voix.

Après tout, ne fait-il pas exactement ce que tout le monde attend de lui ?

Déjà lorsqu'il était enfant, ses parents avaient planifié toute sa vie.

Ses études.

Ses fréquentations.

Son avenir professionnel.

Et comme un bon garçon qu'il avait toujours été, Duo avait suivit un chemin tout tracé.

Il avait fréquenté les meilleures écoles, avait été le premier de sa promotion. Il avait même décroché son diplôme universitaire avec deux ans d'avance.

Puis, il avait été embauché dans la plus prestigieuse entreprise du pays : La Wing Corporation.

A présent, il évoluait dans les hautes sphères de la multinationales, se voyant attribuer des responsabilités écrasantes.

Mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé.

Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire.

Il avait toujours placé sa vie professionnelle bien avant sa vie privée.

Jusqu'au jour où son chemin avait croisé celui de Heero.

Ca avait été le coup de foudre. Une chose que l'esprit très cartésien de Duo n'aurait jamais cru possible avant d'encaisser ce trop plein d'émotions de plein fouet.

Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant quelques temps avant de franchir le pas. Et dès ce moment-là, les évènements s'étaient succédés à une vitesse phénoménale.

Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques mois avant de s'installer ensemble.

Et maintenant, tout semblait se compliquer.

La vie professionnelle de Duo prenait beaucoup trop de place, ne lui laissant que très peu de temps pour son compagnon.

Heero avait fini par se sentir délaissé.

Les reproches avaient commencé à fuser, puis ils s'étaient transformés en disputes.

Et depuis quelques semaines maintenant, toute communication avait fini par être rompue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? », demande Duo d'une voix lasse.

Son compagnon ne répond pas tout de suite.

D'un mouvement aussi ferme que doux, Heero le fait se retourner afin que, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré, ils puissent se faire face.

Le châtain se laisse faire et se retrouve allongé sur le dos, avec son amant le surplombant. Son regard se met parcourir le visage de l'homme qui avait bouleversé sa vie et ses habitudes.

Les trais masculins et réguliers ne montraient aucune trace de colère, contrairement à ce matin. Quelques mèches de cheveux bruns tombaient sur un regard d'un bleu presque gris et une barbe naissante assombrissait quelque peu une mâchoire carrée.

« Je veux que ça marche entre nous. », répondit Heero l'obligeant à sortir de sa contemplation.

« Moi aussi. »

« C'est déjà un bon départ. », prononce-t-il en souriant.

Le sourire lui est rendu… encore un peu timide mais bien réel.

« Il va falloir que toi et moi apprenions à faire des concessions. »

« Et comment ? »

Heero prend quelques instants pour réfléchir.

« Je dois accepter que ta vie professionnelle soit importante pour toi. »

Duo acquiesce.

« Mais tu dois aussi me faire une place dans ta vie. Il faut trouver du temps pour _nous._ »

« J'en suis bien conscient. C'est juste que… que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je ne veux pas _les_ décevoir encore une fois. »

« Tu parles de tes parents ? »

Le châtain acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

Le souvenir cuisant de son coming-out était encore très présent dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête la réaction de ses parents, une sorte de parfait mélange entre la surprise, la déception et le dégoût.

Et ce qu'il avait craint s'était produit ; ils l'avaient rejeté.

Après cet épisode, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à vivre, Duo ne leurs avait plus reparlé.

C'était sa mère qui avait fait le premier après six mois de silence.

Et maintenant, il essayait tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux.

« Je comprends que tu aies peur de les perdre une nouvelle fois. », dit Heero. « Mais à force de vouloir plaire à tout le monde, tu vas finir par perdre de vue le plus important : tes envies à toi. »

Duo détourne les yeux.

Le regard de son compagnon devient trop difficile à soutenir.

« Dis-moi Duo… que désires-tu ? »

Le châtain ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais finit par y renoncer.

Les secondes passent dans un silence tranquille.

Heero l'observe, attendant patiemment qu'il lui donne sa réponse.

« Je voudrais que les choses soient plus simples. Que je n'ai plus à me battre à chaque minute de ma vie. Ni pour mon travail, ni contre mes parents… ni même contre toi. », prononce Duo d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je suis fatigué Heero, très fatigué. Je… j'ai l'impression d'avoir en permanence la tête sous l'eau et de me débattre pour remonter à la surface. »

« Alors laisse-moi t'aider. Prends ma main et laisse-moi te guider. »

« J'ai peur. »

« De quoi ? »

« De devenir dépendant de toi… d'être vulnérable… à tel point que le jour où tu te lasseras de moi et que tu partiras je ne puisse pas m'en prémunir. »

« Duo, on ne pourra jamais rien construire ensemble si tu laisses des barrières entre nous. Tu dois accepter de me laisser entrer dans ta vie. Pas seulement dans ton appartement ou dans ton lit mais aussi dans ton cœur. »

« … »

« Je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

« Tu dis ça maintenant mais… »

Duo ne put terminer sa phrase.

Heero venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un baiser appuyé sans être réellement agressif.

Son compagnon, loin de se défendre, y répondit avec empressement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés, qu'ils n'avaient plus échangés de gestes tendres.

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

Le contact se fit passionné et les deux hommes finirent par se séparer essoufflés.

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris. », dit Heero dans un murmure.

Duo le scruta d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu as peur de l'emprise que je pourrais avoir sur toi mais tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. », poursuivit-il. « Je t'aime à un point qui me fait mal. »

« Heero… »

« Et j'ai l'impression que ça n'est pas réciproque. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Le brun fit un mouvement négatif de la tête.

« Tu refuses de me laisser t'approcher, tu me rejettes. »

« Non, non, non. », répéta Duo en se relevant pour s'asseoir et lui faire face. « C'est pas ça. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fuis ? Pourquoi tu _me _fuis ? »

« Je… je… », balbutia le châtain cherchant une explication rationnelle et unique pour le rassurer.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne trouva rien à dire.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Heero eut un sourire triste.

« Mais tu n'as rien à voir là dedans. Ca vient de moi. J'ai besoin de temps… je … j'ai besoin de… de… »

Duo leva ses yeux sur son compagnon et là, au milieu de cette chambre baignée dans l'obscurité, il comprit.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Son vis-à-vis l'observa en silence.

« Ne me laisse pas. »

Voilà… c'était dit.

Et étrangement, Duo ne se sentit pas plus vulnérable.

Il avait besoin de Heero dans sa vie. Il lui était devenu indispensable, comme l'air qu'il respirait. Il devait sentir sa force tranquille à ses côtés, il lui fallait son affection et son soutient pour continuer.

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours cru, cela avait été facile de le lui dire.

Heero se rapprocha de lui et leva sa main pour la poser sur son visage. Ses doigts se mirent à parcourir la joue de son amant, descendant petit à petit le long de la mâchoire pour finir leur course sur sa nuque.

D'un geste doux et ferme, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

Duo ne se fit pas prier et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour se coller le plus possible contre celles de son amant.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent tandis que leurs mains s'accrochèrent sur le corps de l'autre presque avec brusquerie.

Ils avaient besoin de contact, de sentir l'autre tout contre soit.

Ils voulaient rattraper toutes ces nuits à s'ignorer, à jouer à celui qui ne craquerait pas.

Ils se désiraient, ils s'aimaient et chaque geste, chaque baiser trahissait cela.

Heero fit basculer son amant sur le matelas avant de s'allonger sur lui.

Duo l'accueillit entre ses bras, happant ses lèvres au passage.

Leurs corps se soudèrent et les mains s'égarèrent sur les peaux offertes.

« Tu m'as manqué. », murmura Heero en laissant sa bouche dévier vers la tempe de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, Duo resserra sa prise sur lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Les lèvres du brun continuèrent leur chemin sur la gorge, suivant le tracé d'une artère qui battait à un rythme effréné. Elles effleurèrent les clavicules, poursuivant jusqu'à deux boutons de chair, durcies par le plaisir.

Le souffle de Duo commença à se faire plus rapide et plus bruyant. Ses doigts, plongés dans la masse de cheveux bruns de son amant, tentaient de rendre le contact plus appuyé. Mais Heero s'obstinait à effleurer, à titiller sa peau.

Et tandis que les lèvres descendaient le long de ses abdominaux pour parcourir le bas de son ventre, le plaisir de Duo grimpa d'un cran.

Des gémissements se firent entendre dans l'appartement si silencieux quelques minutes auparavant.

Les mains de Heero agrippèrent le boxer blanc et le firent lentement descendre le long des hanches de Duo. Les lèvres suivirent le tracé de la peau qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Elles caressèrent l'aine, faisant naître des frissons de plaisir à chaque contact. Et pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la virilité dressée de Duo, les mains de ce dernier quittèrent la chevelure brune pour remonter au sommet du lit et s'agripper au matelas.

Le corps offert se tendit au maximum, cambrant son dos pour obtenir plus de caresse, plus de contact.

Mais Heero prit son temps.

Et Duo ne put que gémir.

De délicieux fourmillements naquirent aux creux de ses reins, se transformant peu à peu en quelque chose de délicieusement douloureux.

Le châtain ne cessait répéter le nom de son amant.

Il le voulait.

Tellement.

« Heero. », gémit-il. « Viens… viens s'il te plait. »

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, lui aussi impatient de retrouver les sensations de leur union.

Lentement, il remonta le long du corps de Duo, posant ici et là quelques baisers égarés. Puis, une fois à la hauteur de son visage, il tendit le bras jusqu'à la table de chevet pour ouvrir le tiroir et en extirper un flacon.

« Tu m'aides. », chuchota-t-il en montrant le dit objet à son compagnon.

Le châtain acquiesça avant de prendre la petite bouteille et d'en dévisser le bouchon. Il déversa une petite quantité d'un liquide transparent sur la main de Heero.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Duo acquiesça une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit les doigts de son amant caresser son intimité avec douceur avant de s'aventurer plus loin.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour trouver l'endroit exact qui fit gémir son compagnon sans retenue. Et ce fut avec un demi-sourire sur le visage, qu'il continua pendant plusieurs minutes à le préparer avec soin.

Lorsque les plaintes de Duo se firent plus prononcées et que ses cambrements trahirent son impatience, Heero se positionna entre ses jambes et d'un geste, qui se voulait le plus lent possible, il le pénétra.

Mais malgré toute sa prudence, il ne put empêcher la douleur d'envahir le corps de son amant. Quelques larmes perlèrent sous les cils et les muscles se crispèrent par réflexe.

« Ca va aller ? », demanda Heero d'une voix coupée par l'afflux de plaisir qu'il avait ressenti.

« Oui. », souffla Duo en ouvrant ses paupières. « C'est juste que… ça fait longtemps. »

Son amant acquiesça.

« Vas-y doucement. »

« Promis. », dit Heero en se baissant pour l'embrasser tandis que sa main descendait sur la virilité de Duo afin de lui apporter un début de plaisir.

Il ne se remit en mouvement que lorsqu'il sentit le corps sous lui se détendre un peu. Les premiers instants furent encore difficiles pour le châtain mais grâce aux attentions de son compagnon, la douleur s'atténua peu à peu et laissa la place à quelque chose de nettement plus agréable et puissant.

Le plaisir se mit à les envahir par vague et bientôt, les râles raisonnèrent dans la chambre.

« Encore ! », s'exclama Duo lorsque Heero s'aventura au plus profond de son être.

Mais la demande était bien inutile car son amant était loin de vouloir arrêter. Il le tenait fermement contre lui, soudant leur corps pour lui permettre d'aller le plus loin possible.

La montée de désir fut immédiate et dévastatrice.

Et dans un dernier mouvement, la voix de Duo se brisa, très vite suivit par celle de son compagnon.

Heero s'écroula sur lui, le souffle court et le corps moite. La tête posée sur le torse de l'homme qui partageait sa vie, il pouvait entendre son cœur battre aussi vite que le sien.

Ils restèrent ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants encore, avant que Heero ne le libère et vienne s'allonger à ses côtés.

Ne voulant toutefois pas rompre le contact physique aussi rapidement, Duo se positionna tout contre lui, ne laissant pas le moindre espace les séparer. Heero l'accueillit avec plaisir dans ses bras, appréciant à sa juste valeur ce geste de tendresse devenu si rare ces dernières semaines.

Ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes se chuchotèrent encore quelques confidences avant de laisser le sommeil les envahir.

* * *

Lorsque Duo entrouvrit les paupières, son réveil affichait huit heures vingt.

La première chose qu'il ressentit, fut une brusque montée d'adrénaline face au fait qu'il était en retard. Mais un poids contre son corps lui rappela les évènements survenus la nuit passée.

Avec lenteur, pour ne pas réveiller Heero, il se détacha de lui avant de s'asseoir dans le lit. Il l'observa en silence, scrutant le visage paisible de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se remit à penser aux paroles qu'ils avaient échangées ainsi qu'à leur signification.

C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient pris le temps de parler.

Sans cris.

Sans porte qui claque.

Et maintenant qu'ils avaient ouverts leurs cœurs, les choses ne seraient jamais plus comme avant.

Duo ne _voulait_ plus qu'elles soient comme avant !

D'un geste lent, il ôta les couvertures et descendit du lit. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de sa nudité, il sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon.

Près du canapé, il attrapa le combiné de son téléphone sans fil et tapa un numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Deux sonneries retentirent avant que la voix mélodieuse d'une réceptionniste ne réponde en annonçant la Wing Corporation.

Duo se présenta et demanda à parler au Vice-Directeur.

La jeune femme, qu'il le connaissait bien, le lui passa immédiatement. Il fut mit quelques secondes en attente avant que le timbre énergique de son supérieur direct ne se fasse entendre.

« Treize Kushrenada. »

« C'est Duo. »

« Ah Duo ! Où êtes-vous ? On vous cherche depuis deux bonnes heures ! Monsieur Winner doit arriver lundi matin et je crois qu'il nous faudrait revoir le dossier une dernière fois. »

« Je suis désolé mais ça va être impossible. »

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je ne serai pas au bureau aujourd'hui. »

« A moins que vous soyez à l'article de la mort, je vous conseille fortement de venir ici aux pas de course pour que nous … »

« Sans vouloir être désagréable, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris. Cela fait plus de six mois que je travaille non stop, sans aucun jour de congé… chose qui, je vous le rappelle, est totalement illégal. Le dossier Winner-Barton est complet et sans faille. Sur ce point-là, vous allez devoir me faire confiance… c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous me payez. »

« … »

« Nous sommes vendredi et je compte prendre mon week-end. Si vous pensez que cela risque de poser un problème incommensurable, je me ferai un plaisir de vous apporter ma démission sur le champ. »

« Ca n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. », se défendit le Vice-Président en sachant très bien que remplacer son Directeur financier serait extrêmement difficile au vu des qualifications et du talent que ce poste demandait. « Si vous m'assurez que tout est prêt… »

« Ca l'est. »

« … et bien dans ce cas… nous nous voyons lundi matin. »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Alors… à lundi. »

« A lundi. Au revoir. »

Duo raccrocha… et laissa un profond soupir passer entre ses lèvres.

« Tu as pris un gros risque. », chuchota une voix à son oreille.

Le châtain sursauta avant de se retourner.

« Tu es réveillé ?! »

« Oui. », répondit Heero en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Tu as tout entendu ? »

« Oui. », répondit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. « Tu n'as pas peur de subir les foudres de ton chef lundi matin ? »

« Tu l'as dit hier soir… il va falloir trouver un équilibre pour que le « nous » fonctionne. »

Duo n'eut aucune difficulté à sentir le sourire de Heero tout contre sa peau.

« Merci. », dit le brun.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

« Parce que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie… Ca me fait plaisir. »

Duo se recula légèrement de son amant et l'embrassa avec passion.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur Yuy… tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

**FIN**


End file.
